United Destiny
by hikaru117
Summary: Naruto never gave up in his search for Sasuke and he just wanted Naruto to go away. In his last meeting Naruto is terrible hurt and Sasuke realize about the meaning of his friend. Sakura hates Sasuke for what he did and swears revenge. Century's after they'll have a second chance in the 2014 year when they'll finally meet and try to solve everything even when they remember nothing
1. I-Pain

Naruto never gave up in his search for Sasuke and he just wanted Naruto to go away. In his last meeting Naruto is terrible hurt and Sasuke realize about the meaning of his friend. Sakura hates Sasuke for what he did and swears revenge. Century's after they'll have a second chance in the 2014 year when they'll finally meet again and try to solve everything even when they remember nothing.

**United Destiny**

"_There has been so many time since I saw him, when we let each other know about how our feelings and nevertheless anything has changed" _

**Chapter I**

Pain

**April 8, 1400. Ninja date.**

Big and dense forest with big highs, without even seen the end. It makes of this a silence and creepy place to anyone who wanted to crossed. Two young ninjas were jumping from one branch to another without caring about the place where they were; a ninja who based his existence on somebody else and another one that were looking for a way out to the fate of hate and resentment that the first one was heading to. Uzumaki Naruto was following his best friend and brother in soul Uchiha Sasuke since a couple of hours already. They were exhausted for all the running, their breath and bad words whispering were all that they could hear in the dark and green immensity.

-Sasuke! Please wait! –_Was desperate calling with his voice as loud as he could and his blue eyes opens and shiny as they were not in a long time. _- Don't go teme!-

The renegade ninja with dark hair finally decided to stop and then after trying to escape from the other guy, he sighs heavily and goes around, confronting him- _What is that you don't understand, Naruto? My place is not in Konoha anymore, it never was!- _

-That's what you say but it's not what you feel…I'm still your best friend Sasuke, your brother! –_The blond ninja point his chest and hit it slowly but with presence. -_ I won't let you get consumed by your own darkness..I'll promise you-

-Ja..Ja! - _he starts laughing, every time louder and strong_- Till when?! Do I have to kill you so you can finally leave me alone?!-_he unsheathes his katana from his____handgrip____and point immediately to the Uzumaki since the distance_- I don't care to be trap by the most deeper darkness if it is to get my goal. And you won't stop me, Naruto. –_When he was almost going close some words make him stop.- _

-If you try to kill me then we both die, don't you see Sasuke?- _without caring about the attack position of his "best friend" he starts walking in his direction, slowly but with decision while the other one stay quiet, just watching_. – You won't lose your best friend…-

-You and I are not best friends anymore! Dammed usuratonkachi! I don't need this freaking bond that joins us! –_He was staring at the blond guy to his blue eyes, now not as shiny as before…For some reason he couldn't stare anymore and turn his head around._ – It is better that you go back to Konoha…If you don't want me to kill you. - _said with a quiet voice, and saving his katana-_

_Naruto sighs heavily and gets closer and closer till he gets one meter and a half of distance._ – I said no!- _and without any warning to the guy with dark hair Naruto walks faster in front of him and start shaking his shoulders.-_ I won't allowed it Sasuke! –

-GO AWAY Naruto I already told you! – _He starts making force with the other, but his arms were strong and impotents, without really wanting to fall apart he just stay there…he had some weird feeling about letting him go- _

So then from a meters of distance far enough to not been seeing but close enough to listen there was a lady not older than them, a young with cold and serious eyes watching them since the top of a tree.

-So I finally found you Uzumaki Naruto… -_She said and sat on a branch, then she looks for some kind of a sharp arrow that also looks like a needle_- this is the only way for you...-_She put away an arc and put the arrow in the center_- To receive another chance.- _says finally and point a way to the ninja with blond hair_.-

- You don't mean anything to me, Naruto!-

-But you do to me, Sasuke! -

...TRACK! -_Sound of the arrow being shot-_

And seconds passed slowly when the arrow is shoot directly to Naruto's heart. It was just a sound of something breaking and a gasp. Any of them felt the presence of the arrow coming to them or the lady. Sasuke open his eyes and feel fear, horror, panic, wrath, hate, those feelings just came to him...And blood, blood everywhere and a body trapped in his arms.

-N-NARUTO!- _He reacts quickly and didn't let him fall.-_

-A-aahhhh!- _He starts throwing up a lot of blood_- A-ahhh! S-Sasuke! -_the blond blows into incontrollable tears and hold Sasuke's arms stretching his clothes_-

-D-Don't speak! DANMED!- _He didn't know how to act, his logic sense warned him about the horrible reality; Naruto's heart will stop in any moment and he couldn't to anything to stop it. Blood continue falling from the young guy and his breath was getting tired- _Who the hell did this?! WHO?!- _Even like that he couldn't feel anyone around and time was running out- _

-I-I thought...That you..._-he throws up more blood- _t-that you didnt care a-about me anymore...-_His hands were trying to not fall from the guy´s arms and he starts feeling weaker and weaker.-_

-Idiot!-_the dark hair guy put Naruto in the ground slowly and make pressure in his chest with one hand to avoid him from losing more blood_- Shut up or it will hurt you more!- _with the hand that was not using he touch the arrow and say as nice as he could_- Don't worry Naruto..Please stay calm and hold my body all that you want!-_the blond guy looked immediately to his eyes and make him know that he should do it. Sasuke took the arrow apart as fast as he could from Naruto's chest and put it away-_

Another scream more painful than before he listened and he couldn't avoid the feeling in his hands and legs, shaking. The feeling in his heart makes him feel even worse. Tears came out from his dark and die eyes without even notice.

-D-Don't...Sasuke!-_he cries even more for the physical pain and the emotional that was feeling. He knew that he was not going to be there to save his friend from his own darkness._ - P-Please Sasuke...Teme...Don't fall...In the darkness!- _More blood came out from his mouth and he start losing his senses_-

-Usuratonkachi! Don't say that as we were not going to see each other ever again_!- just without thinking he put his right hand in Naruto's cheek and touched slowly, staring at him._- Look at me Naruto! Don't!-

-I knew you still...- _coughs strongly and stop listening the sounds around, his vision is not clear anymore_- c-care about me...S-Sasuke I...-

The ninja said his lasts word and the shine in his blue eyes start to fade_. _Little by little he closes his eyes and Sasuke feels something breaking in his heart. He didn't wanted...He didn't wanted that the Uzumaki die and never though it will hurt him so much...all his hate disappeared for moments and become into a pain..A big amount of pain.

-No...-_Said as he stopped doing pressure in his chest and stays there without looking to another side-_ This cannot be true...This cannot be true!- _Yelled as he gets closer to his body and hug him without wanted it to let him go and believe that it was his reality.-_

And like that all that pain becomes in hate again and something worse, Madness. He lays down the blond again on the ground carefully and put away all the power he had in seconds around him. He destroyed half of the forest and even like that couldn't see anybody.

-WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD BASTARD!-_his sharingan in his most powerful level make him cry blood but he didn't care. He made many chidoris and throw away without control trying to shoot something_- FUCKING BASTARD_!-"Again" he thought… "Not like that time...Again...Dad, mom, Itachi.-_

-You will never see him again in this world.- _he listens a girls voice close to him and as fast as the ninja that he was he appeared behind her ready to cut his through_.-

-YOU WILL DIE!-

-I'm sorry Sasuke...There is nothing you can do now.-

And the young ninja just disappeared, his presence didn't feel anymore and Sasuke felt more wrath and hate than ever again and...Fall, fall to the ground in his knees

-Naruto…-

**Two weeks later**

A young ninja with pink hair came to Naruto's house to grab some of his belongings. She was opening the door of the department with his mind in another place, the pain for the lost of his best friend was killing her inside and now she was feeling lonelier that ever. She went in and let her purse in a table. Oh god she felt like the tears will come out to her again just with the thought of his friend living there again, like the days before...Everything happened so fast that she couldn't even believe it. But a weird and horrible smell that came from Naruto's room put her away of her thoughts. Feeling doubts but doing it she went closer to the door till she touch it, and the door just opened by itself.

-A-Ahh!-_Sakura was in shock and couldn't avoid screaming. More than causing her pain she felt a big hate and resentment for him... Uchiha Sasuke was lying down in the floor of his friend room with a lot of blood on his body, and his dark eyes kind of open. He killed himself with his own sword putting it in his heart._

-Ja...Ja...-_She laugh, with frozen and cold eyes. -_ This is what you deserve for what you did...Sasuke-kun-

She just stare at the dead body for a few seconds and went around, ready to go and find what she was going to pick. The seven team picture with Sai and the other picture with Sasuke. She couldn't find the last photo and before going out she went back to the blond room and look at Sasuke for one last time in his life... and realize that he was holding a paper in his hand. With cold mind she gets closer and took it...It was _that_ photo, the one she was looking for with some text behind it.

-"I'm so sorry, Naruto"- _was the message...And that was all she could handle and fall to the floor with heavy tears in his green eyes._ - Oh my god! I'm so sorry too, Naruto! -_She yelled, and the picture falls from her hands and start crying again_.-

**April 8, 2014. Current date. **

It was a wet and cold morning, waking up like this after taking the necessary hours of rest was the best, and he liked it even more because he still had that feeling of being in that place, that forest that he saw in his dreams the day before and that for some reason bring him peace. That road surrounding by trees that he walked without going anywhere in specific and when only was him. Uzumaki Naruto, a young of not more that sixteen years old and student of high school just woke up to go to his first and last day of classes.

_With such a good morning he sit, stretch his arms and whisper-_ Today is going to be a good day.-

**End of chapter I**

Next: Chapter III- Meeting


	2. II-Meeting

**Chapter II**

Meeting

-Hey Naruto is time to wake up now! Un! - _The blond guy listen a manly voice coming from the hallway_-

Of course nothing happens in real life like a dream and he couldn't stay in one as comfortable like that one all day, he had a lot of things to do that day. He stands up feeling more joy than ever and went directly to the bathroom to clean up. He didn't waste more than ten minutes on it, got dressed and saved his books in his new backpack to finally go to the kitchen.

-Hey, Naruto-baka you are late. - _Says a young blond girl with a hair lighter than him and with a ponytail hair style, she was eating in the kitchen sitting on the table_-

-Unn Ino is right and it is your fault you know bro, you spent all night watching photos on the internet of some creepy forest.- _said another young guy, the one that went to wake him up before, blond and also with blue eyes sitting on the table taking breakfast.- _

-O-Oe! But it is interesting and at least I'm not looking for something like your creepy art with _booms_! And all that_. - Said as he sits on the table also talking a loaf of bread and a glass of apple juice.-_

-Ha, he won you that one Deidara nichan- _she smile and finish her glass of juice_.-

-Fuck you, booms are art! _- Crossed his arms and made an angry expression- _Why does anybody understand me, Un?

-Yeah sure sure… By the way mom and dad are not here yet? –_Says Naruto while adding butter on the loaf of bread- _

-Un, well while you were sleeping they made a call and told us that they will come here in the next days, apparently they had some problems and are trying to figure it out already- _says thinking out loud. It was pretty common that their parents never came back in the dates they say, they used to return later… After all their work was not a normal one.-_

-Well I think it's time for us to go now brothers or it will be too late.- _the girl stands up and take her purse ready to go._- I'll wait for both of you in the bus station!- _Yelled and goes running from the Uzumaki_'_s house-_

-Wait for us Ino-baka, UN!- The other blond hurries up on follow her, with a loaf in his mouth and his purse in his arm.-

-Baaah… I start asking myself if I'm the only one that thinks in this house- _sighs and finish his breakfast quickly._- Bakas, you forget today's money!-

A new and first excited day in the Uzumaki's family… Ino and Naruto were about to start their first and final day in the Konoha high school, the best school in the city but the one that used to only accept students that could pay the expensive price of study. With the change of principal, Konoha started to give scholarships to students that approve the ingress test. For the other say, for the older brother Deidara it was his first day in Konoha university where he was going to study Arts…but that one still didn't offer scholarships and the brother have to pay with effort from working many years and his family help. He finally saves enough money to pay and study.

Before the stop of the two young's, the bus stopped and Deidara the older one says goodbye and went out from the bus getting inside of the university campus. Konoha University and high school were literally clothes by just crossing a street and with a Plaza between them. The bus did his last stopping and both finally went out.

Most part of Naruto's friends also had the opportunity to be in Konoha and they were sure that they'll see each other again. His friends Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura and the weird of Sai were in the main entrance waiting for the hour to go in, they were talking happily. Other friends like Neji, Hinata, Lee and Ten Ten were also in the group. Everyone spent their childhood together in kindergarten and years later the destiny simply brings them back again.

-Hey guys!-greets _the blond guy from the other side of the street, waiting to crossed_.-

-Oe Sakura-pig! –_Says the blond girl with both hands_.-

When the semaphore lights change both of them went to the other side and hugs all of his friends at the same time almost making them fall.

-Hahaha guys we missed you so much!-

-Naruto! You almost made us fall to the ground! _- says the girl with pink hair to his friend_. - And Ino-pig, go away!

-Hahaha we missed you too, Naruto-Kun- _answer Sai with his usual and weird smile while is flatten under the pink hair girl.- _

-That is guy, the flame of the young's! _- Said a young guy with ugly eyebrows_.-

-Oh my god Lee stop making us falls even more! - _Ten Ten is practically pull to the ground by him.-_

-This guys will never change...-_Said with resignation also in the ground the young with long and dark hair.-_

-I-I thinks is f-funny Neji-san.-_whispers a girl with dark hair.-_

-Damn! Why do they always drag us with them?- _Kiba was already on the ground with crossed arms, asking himself if any of the guys that were squashing him were going to fall apart someday.- _Shino get the hell away!- _the mentioned guy just ignored him_-

-I'm just hungry. I didn't eat very well- _said a kind of "fat" guy sadly_.-

-Chouji, you ate more than enough this morning- _make him remember, his friend Shikamaru with a tired and boring voice_- Don't be so dramatic.-

And like that they greet each other after not seeing for about three months during vacations, at least not together because after all their working schedule and free days were not in the same dates of three or four in the group. It seems like all an eternity. Between jokes and smiles Konoha opens the door and when they were almost going in a back limo stop on the street calling everyone's attention.

A guy with short and dark hair went out of the limo, pale skin and pretty handsome. In Naruto's opinion he looks like one of those rich bastards that possibly he'll find a lot in that school but of course, not like his friends Neji or Hinata, Lee or Ten Ten which had money but were not insolent or spoil. The group of friends stayed there watching him, someone knowing who he was and other ones that didn't. The guy said goodbye to his driver and to somebody else that the blond guy couldn't see inside the limo and walked to the institute. He raises his eyes and watched everyone, in silence. Observing without apparent interested till he saw the young Uzumaki and stare at him…There was an unusual and intense _"something"_ coming out from both of them. They stare for seconds since the new guy decided to break it.

-…Uh? Why do I feel that I had seen him in some place? –_Were Naruto's thoughts.- _

_Maybe the guy with black hair had the same thought but he just got closer to the young and blushed Hinata. -_ Hinata, I'm gladly you finally get here. See you in classes. - _And continues with his way into Konoha_.-

-Y-Yes sure, Sasuke-Niichan.-

Everyone stay in shock when they realize that he was the famous Hinata's brother that she never introduce to them and a certain blond stayed with a kind of weird feeling in his throat . Konoha's bell rang and everybody react quickly, getting inside the building and going to their respective classes but not without talking about getting together during lunch hour.

The rest of the day was kind of different for Naruto. He felt happy because he had some classes with his friends and especially with Sakura and Sai, the closer ones. His teachers were kind of not that common nothing that he had seen before actually like Kakashi's teacher that spent all day with some creepy mask that covered part of his face but not completely or professor Asuma who smoked in the middle of the chemistry class without caring about the danger of it. Professor Anko teach biology class with a snake in her desk that made us feel kind of nervous and I don't even want to talk about Jiraiya from the training class who spent all class staring at the girl students…He was a completely pervert.

But the weirdest thing that he remembers of that day is that he didn't stop having that same feeling that he had in the morning when he met Hinata's older brother, and with which he had the bad luck of see in all of his classes, and in fact he had to sit down next to him in each one. The limit for him was that he couldn't stop staring… _"Well maybe I could become a good friend of this guy"_ he told to himself, He means for sure that being Hinata's brother couldn't be so different… He almost invites him to join for lunch when the other guy stopped him.

-Are you going to look at me all day like an idiot or you'll pay attention to the homework we'll have to do, usuratonkachi? –_Says as he raises his voice_.-

_It's ok, fuck him! It looks like the kindness doesn't come with family-_ H-How the hell did you call me, teme?!- _Yelled at him at took his shirt by the neck_-

And like that, in my first day I was punished for starting a fight during class that maybe end it up in some punch, desks knocked down on the floor and took the both of us to the principal office with Kakashi dragging us…It was when we met the director.

-So you had a fight in your first day, eh?-_says, with threatening voice_.-

Tsunade-sama was a woman apparently in her thirtieth that represents a tough, unbreakable and strong leader that was strong more than all…That day I learned to not yelled at her face and called her old if I didn't wanted to end in the nursery and fuck up even more that I already was.

**End of chapter II**

Next: Chapter III- Communitarian service


	3. III-Communitarian service

**Chapter III**

Communitarian service

It was his second day of classes and Uchiha Sasuke already hated Konoha. He never felt so indignant for being punish by the first time in his life in fact, and feeling even more indignant for such a stupid reason like that idiot blond was. And it was not only the fact of being punished it was also the fact that even with all the great things he had heard about that high school it feels like he was surrounded by only idiots, his teachers were not as serious and strict as he thought and was already tired in two days.

Putting away his thinking and going back to reality, he found himself saving his books in his backpack ready to go out for lunch when his cell phone rang and made him come out of the classroom to answer the call.

-Hi, yes tell me? - _While talking, he walks to his locker to put his books_.-

-Hi Otouto… What is that way to say hi to your older brother? - _Says a peculiar voice from the other side.-_

-Not of your business…-_sighs and the other one listens_. - I'm getting tired of this place. I suppose that Hinata already told you about it? - _He asked, almost sure that it was the reason for his call.- _

-Maybe… Well for being honest you arrive with such a rush to your room, you know with that expression of wanting to kill anybody who crossed your way and avoiding me completely when I called you by the way, that I didn't have any other choice so I asked her. _- says, calm-_

-Well you know now, what's the problem? Are you going to say something to Fugaku? - _Reply without hiding his annoyance and while arrives at his locker, he tries to open it with the password that a student gave to him before _–

-Of course not otouto-baka. Why would I even do that? I actually call you to warn you that mom and dad are about to go to the airport on Italy so you must come home as fast as you can if you don't want them to know about your little punishment.-

-Damn! – _And called Naruto an idiot on his mind for letting him on that position_.-

While then Naruto was walking on the hallways trying to find his own locker so then he could save his books and finally eat his lunch. The day before he didn't have any chance to use it because he spent lunch hour at the principal's office being yelled and maltreat for the old Tsunade lady, by his personal opinion. When he was almost going to crossed a corner of one of the hallways he listened a familiar voice and stayed there listening…It was the stupid Hinata's brother, why he couldn't be as nice as her?.

-No, yes…I mean, I'll go as fast as I can. You come here for Hinata and hold up till I get there.- _says finally and get to open his locker_.-

-I'll do what I can, bye otouto. - _Hangs up the call_.-

What the hell he was talking about?.-_ Naruto's asked himself on his mind and encourage coming out to continue with his search.-_

Unfortunately for the blond guy before he crossed again where the Uchiha was, he realize that the locker that he was looking was actually the one next to Sasuke's …There was some bad feeling about it.

-Great.-_ he sighs and went closer to him.- …Good afternoon .- sure, they see classes together but that doesn't mean that he was going to talk to that idiot that is the only one guilty about his punishment, but at least he has courtesy.-_

-…- _was all the other guy said, nothing. Which make him feel a nervous tic on his eye. The dark hair guy finish saving his stuffs and before going he stare at the blond guy with a gaze of pure annoyance and a cynic smile_.- Usuratonkachi.- _and left the place immediately without giving him a chance to answer.- _

And now Naruto really wanted to kill him and if his friend with pink hair Sakura doesn't appear in that moment he would go for that idiot to say some bad words to him.

-Naruto! So you also have a locker here_.- says while smiles and comes to him.-_ mine is next to this one_.- point the one that the blond has to use and realize of the annoyance on her friend_.- Hey, something's wrong?.-

-Uff. - _Sighs and finally smile.-_ Sakura-chan! I'm sorry is just that the idiot of Sasuke makes me get so angry, is so annoying, insolent and he thinks is so perfect and…-_the blond continues talking while Sakura just laugh a little bit and opens her own locker_.- and unbearable and also..-

-Naruto_.- she_ _makes him stop and took him by his arm_.- we should hurry up if we don't want to lose our lunch hour baaaka!.-

And like that she took him running to the cafeteria and when they get in they just get closer to the line to pick up their lunches. Apparently today's food was pretty vary Naruto's thought, and also asked himself if it would be like that every days. If it was going to be like that Konoha will like him more than already like him. With their dishes on both hands they walked into where their friends were eating and everyone greets. Most of them were as shock as the blond with of the good food and all that could listen was the sound of people eating instead of the always funny conversations that they used to have…Food was so delicious.

The Uchiha was eating in another table with Hinata by his side who decided to stay with him, while he watched with the corner of his eyes the group of friends eating happily on their table.

-N-Nichan… Don't you want to join to them? They'll probably like you with time.- _she said to him while eating her pudding.- _Yesterday we all had lunch together and it was fun.-

-Hinata you go with them if you want, you know I don't get so well with people.-_ he looks at her and gave her his dessert.- _It's not necessary that you stay with me only because I'm your brother.-

-I-I know, I just didn't want you to be alone also here nichan.- _she says while eating the other dessert.-_

-Don't worry about that.- _he finish his lunch and stands up_.- come on go with them, Neji is also there. I'll go and see if they let me have that punishment another day.- _sighs._- I don't need Fugaku to know about this so, see you later.- _walked into the way out of the cafeteria.-_

-Ummm…-_the dark hair girl decided to stands up also and walked feeling ashamed to the group of friends. -_ H-Hi everyone..-_She salutes with her hand_.-

-Hiiiii Hinata-chan!- _reply the blond guy who was watching her getting closer and also seeing how her brother was leaving the place…He still wanted to kill him with a desk or something, but he´ll get the chance soon. The dark hair girl just blushed immediately till her neck when she listened him, everybody laughs and invite her to take a sit.-_

It was four and fifteen now and Sasuke couldn't be such in a worst humor, after leaving Hinata in the cafeteria he went into the principal's office were Shizune the principal's assistant left him waiting for a really long time till some professor called Yamato went out of the same office and asked him what he was doing there. His anger increase when this one told him that the principal left hours ago to attend something in the nursery and that probably is she hadn't come back by then she'll take a while. And that was not the only problem, Sasuke decided to talk with that professor expecting some way out to his punishment… But that Yamato apparently was the teacher he will see that same afternoon, which didn't have any doubt to tell him that he has to go on that day or he'll be punish all week which could be so much worse for him.

So there he was in his last class with an expression of annoyance watching the class's watch on the wall anxious it'll change to four and thirty to go running to his punishment and end it up as fast as he could... He just wanted to go away and get home.

-See ya tomorrow Naruto, don't study so hard or your brain will collapsed. _– Says Sai with a smile in his face and then look at the pink hair girl. - _It will be late for us ugly-Sakura.-

-Sai shut up. - _Saw him with a nervous tic on his eye and sighs- Bye bye Naruto! - Sakura said to her blond friend and then watched at the dark hair guy that has to stay with Naruto… She felt blush._ - Goodbye Sasuke-kun- _says as she walked to the way out with Sai.- _

-Hehehe goodbye guys. - _Says as moving his hand_.-

-Hm – _was all that the other guy said and glanced at Naruto_'s_. _- Let's go now dobe.-

-Hey! Who the hell are you calling dobe?! Teme!-

After several insults both of them walked into the punishment's room with resign and realize that they were the only ones that were there on that day since nobody else went inside, besides professor Yamato who enter minutes later.

-Oh, hi guys…Are you the only ones? –_Says a tall man, with dark brown hair and …well, creepy eyes while he was looking for something on his desk.-_

-It looks like. - _Says the blond while looking around him.-_

-Can we finish this already? What are we going to do? - _Reply with an angry voice the other guy.-_

-You are desperate teme.-

So after listening some insults and sending them to shut up, Yamato explain how they'll spend their punishment which was not as a punishment as they thought, it was more like a communitarian service or something because both of them had to receive a couple of students from another high school that were just for women, show them the campus and when they finish they'll finally could go home. Sasuke thinks he was being used and Naruto thinks it would be funny to make new friends.

The three of them went out to the main entrance of Konoha where they'll be waiting already, a group of five students and their teacher, an adult woman. Yamato introduce themselves and start talking with the teacher while Naruto and Sasuke asked the groups of students to follow them, going inside Konoha's again.

The first thing they present were the two hallways, one less spacious who direct to the principal's office, it was in the right side of the entrance and when also there was an small reception with a waiting lounge. The other corridor directs to the classrooms and when they walked on the corridor they'll get surprise by the sight it has, you could see besides the windows the beautiful and extend garden outside.

Just for a moment Naruto also loose himself on the sight… In fact, he felt a big calm inside him and remember the dream he had had the day before. Something makes him turn around where his companion was and stare at him in silence. That weird feeling he felt when he saw him for the first time came back to his chest…Sasuke realize that someone was looking at him and turn around, he show a strange look.

-Did you miss something, dobe? - _He said, feeling awkward because he was still staring at him.-_

-...- _Naruto finally react and blush a little bit, without knowing why. _- E-Eh! Hehehe. - _He laughs nervously_- Nothing teme! Girls lets continue! - _He rush on his walk to the classrooms still feeling that oppression that didn't understand_- Why do I feel like this? _- Says to himself on his mind.-_

-This place is sooo cute! And has such a nice people too! _- Says trying to flirt with the dark hair boy and smiling to the girls-_

-Yees! I want to be transfer here already -_says with excitement- _Neh Sasuke-kun would you stay with us when we'll come here?-

-Hm - _was all he said and went to Naruto's direction thinking about why the hell did he stare at him like that.-_

After a hour showing the school, offered them a snack and until Yamato appear with the other professor, Naruto still have the same feeling on his heart...He thought he was getting sick or something.-

-Well goodbye professor Takada, and ladies. - _Says Yamato nicely as the mentioned said a kind "Goodbye"_. - well guys, I think you can go now. See you tomorrow in math's class. - _smile and walked into the parking place looking for his car.-_

-Hm, finally _- says Sasuke walking to the way out but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. - _What now dobe?!-

-You are such a teme! You forget about our backpacks in the classroom!-

-… Damn it!-

And Sasuke cursed his bad luck. He took Naruto's hand without thinking and drags him as fast as he could to the classroom, he didn't want him to make him waste his time. Why does it has to be on the second floor?! When the more he needed to go home the more obstacles he found on his way... They finally came to the room and he stay in shock when he couldn't find his backpack. Both look at each other and then around.

-Crap! But if we let them here!- _Sasuke growl and start looking at the bookcase_-

-Sasuke could you calm down...- _Naruto was trying to not get angry, he was feeling kind of sick again._- Hey! Look here they are! -_ Point to a corner.-_

-But what the hell...- _he couldn't finish his sentenced because all they listened was the strong sound of a door getting. Sasuke ran immediately to the door trying to open it and he listens the mocking laugh of a woman.-_

And his worst fear became reality... The door didn't open; he wouldn't get at time to his house. They were trapped.

**End of chapter III**

Next: Chapter IV- Trapped.


	4. IV- Trapped

**Chapter IV**

Trapped

I was about eleven o'clock and the two young Konoha's students were trapped on the 35 room on the east side of the school which was not on the ground floor. This classroom was at the end of a corridor with another ten classrooms around and only three high windows that didn't have any connexion with any other of the classrooms; the walls were of brick so it would be impossible to break it. The door was made of wood but not any type of wood, it was pretty resistant. In conclusion the two students who were on the classroom were totally fucked up.

The guy with black hair lose all his hope about going home three hours ago, on the moment when he insulted himself for leaving his cell phone on his locker an also insulted Naruto for not even having one, he was such a dobe. Since they argue a few minutes ago when the door was locked he didn't speak again and it was so weird, because on the two days he had spent with him he could say he was the type that never shut up. A sound of a stomach roaring put him away of his thoughts.

-...I think I'm hungry- _the blond says, standing up from the corner where he was sitting_- Teme, you have something to eat? -

-No- _replies shortly_- And if I had something I wouldn't give you anything.-

-You idiot! Come on I'm really hungry! You must have something around there! -_Pointed to the Uchiha's backpack and stands up- _

-I said I have nothing! Besides it is your fault that we are here! - _Also stands up_-

-What?! It is not my fault! - _Yelled at him and went closer to him taking him by his shirt.-_

-If it were not for you I would be in my house comfortably resting.-

_Says as he stare at him with anger and also taking him by his shirt_ - Who knows what kind of girl you hurt to make her come here for revenge! -_Scream_-

-Bastard I haven't done anything to any woman- _squeeze his grip_- I'm pretty sure it was you who broke her heart.-

-Ja, I don't know what the hell are you talking about- _squeeze his grip too_- You wanna hit me, dobe? Come on, do it.-

_Naruto was staring at him again and he almost hit him, he raised his fist but didn't knock him, he stopped... And again he felt that oppression on his chest-_ You are worthless -_said finally and letting him go, walking on the opposite direction_-

-...- _and that was the last for the Uchiha, he only didn't provoke him he also gave him on his pride with a "You are worthless" What the hell does that even mean?! He felt a big frustration on his head and throw himself on Naruto's direction disposed to hit him, the blond guy didn't see it coming and both end it up falling to the floo_r.-

-What's wrong with you?!- _He says while putting a hand on his head where he was hit_-

-Do you think you are better than me, dobe? _- He said with a lot of anger on his voice and took him by his shirt again-_ You are not and you'll never be!-

And this was the last thing Naruto could handle too who immediately replies to him with a punch on his cheek, the other one split a little bit of blood and returns the punch.

-Why do you hate me so much?!- _The blond guy yelled at him pushing him to one side_-

-Because you are such an annoying idiot!- _Answer him while he kicks him close to his stomach-_

-The only annoying idiot here is you! Teme!- _He put a hand on his belly and throws himself to him to hit him again_-

-Usuratonkachi!-

At that point they were rolling by almost all the room, hitting and returning back, letting go all the frustration they felt. The anger the Uchiha's has because of being trapped and probably being hardly reprimand by his dad Fugaku, all thanks to the idiot that was with him.

And Naruto wishing to never meet the foolish of Hinata's brother...Nevertheless, any of them expected what happened after while they were trying to hit each other again, they rolled for the ground to different directions and the blond knock his head with a metal corner of one of the desks around them.

-Ahh!- _He screamed with pain and took his head with both hands-_ Shit! Teme!- He was bleeding-

Sasuke suddenly felt scare to hear him scream and went closer to him immediately and try to help him forgetting completely of the fighting.

-Idiot! Are you ok?!- _He saw him with a worry that didn't understand and finally saw the blood on his hands-_

Naruto looked at him and almost reply but for moments he felt again the oppression on his chest, really strong at this time. The pain he had on his head made him loose his conscience and fall down on the other guy arms.

-N-Naruto?!-

**October 10, 1394. Ninja date.**

It was a beautiful afternoon and a calm environment was feeling on the air. Two brothers with black hair and a really pale skin were walking on one on the Konoha's paths taking their road back home after a long training on the woods.

-Brother come on take me on your arms! - _Begs the younger brother to the older_-

-Otouto, what have I told you about doing that in public? - _Claims trying to look annoyed without really being-_

-But it's so funny…-_says_ _with disappointment on his voice-_

-Uff- _the older sighs_- What am I going to do with you? - _Finally decides and took him, placing him on his shoulders and smiling.- _

-Thanks you niisan! –_He smiles really entertained, that his older brother took him on his arms was the funniest thing on the world.- _

Uchiha's brothers were known for being really united, Sasuke couldn't be quiet without the love and approval of his older brother and Itachi just couldn't live without Sasuke. For the younger one his older brother was everything to him, he was the most important member of his family and the only one who shows him care, and Itachi just care about him.

It was six and thirty in the afternoon, after some minutes the older one walked on silence with his little brother having his mind on another place. Recently he received a raven with a message and he didn't know yet who sent it to him, he was worried about that.

-Niisan, why is that kid always alone? – _The voice of his young brother called his attention and put him away of his thoughts. He watched on the direction he was pointing-_

Itachi saw a child with blond hair who was sitting on a small bridge while he was looking at the Konoha's lake.

-That kid is your schoolmate on the academy right? –_The younger assent and he continues-_ You'll see otouto that kid lost his parents when he was born. _- Said calm-_

-Whaat? But then who takes care of him? And who helps him with his homework? And…-

-Otouto, he has nobody to help him with that but it's not his fault. –_He turns around again to look at the blond kid-_

-He is alone…-_whispered the younger with pain, somehow he could understand how that other kid was feeling because if it were not for his older brother he would probably be feeling like that-_

-Mmm… -_the older thinks for a few moments till he smiles and decided to talk_- Otouto do you want to go to say hi to him? –

Sasuke gets surprised and assent with his head, feeling blushed. Itachi indicate to him to get down of his shoulders so they can go, Sasuke took his hand and walked on his direction.

The closer they were getting the older brother felt another person besides them and then he finally saw her, it was a young kunoichi with black long hair. When she realizes he was staring at her she turns around.

-You_…- Itachi whispered, and the girl smiled_-

Naruto felt people around him and turn around too, getting surprise.

**April 9, 2014. Current date.**

"_I should never start hitting him"_ was all Sasuke has on his mind for about three hours, now it was two and something a.m … If the hour on his head was right for sure. About three hours ago he had a little fight with his annoying and silly schoolmate who couldn't do something more stupid than hitting his head, and not only that, he bleed a lot. The Uchiha had to act quickly if he didn't want anything bad to happen and now he was not wearing his shirt and the Uzumaki was lying down on his legs.

-I'll never wear it again, damn it…- _the black hair guy was thinking about his actions remembering the despair he felt, he had to use his shirt as a bandaging. He thought also about ripping a part of it but he needs to put enough pressing on the Uzumaki's head- _I can't fall asleep because of this usuratonkachi…-_he sighs and low his head watching the blonds face._ – Wake up now dobe! –_he yelled and the dobe didn't do anything, he just continues sleeping on his legs with slow breathing. -_ …At lest he is breathing_- he thoughts-_

Two more hours pass till Naruto finally woke up. He put his hand on his head immediately because of the pain and opened his eyes slowly… when he opened his eyes he was shocked. He was comfortably lying on the _bastard's legs_ and was able to look at his face so closely, sleeping.

-A-Aghh!- _and yelled because of the surprise and anger, waking up the other guy who opens his eyes quickly and by an impulse turn down to the blond to see what was happening to him. It were just a few seconds that happened when Naruto got scared and try to stands up…It was a terrible decision for both because they end it up face to face, with their lips joined on a kiss. They were surprised, blushed and feeling disgust.-_

-Fucking dobe!-

-Fucking teme!-

Said at the same time…They didn't talk or look each other again in all night.

**End of chapter IV**

Next: Chapter V- Study.


	5. V-Study

**Chapter V**

Study

It was eight o'clock in the morning and his fourth day on Konoha and Naruto couldn't feel any more humiliated and stressful that already was. Unfortunately for him the arrival of Hinata's brother ruined his two first day of classes and why? First because of him he was punished and then he had to spent all night trapped on a classroom with minimal sizes just because of a crazy girl in love with Sasuke _(on his own opinion)_ and even if they hadn't find the person he knew it was like that… But that was not everything because if he had being trapped with somebody else like Sakura-chan his night wouldn't be so horrible, even with his friend Sai and his weird smile it would be better than with Sasuke. He means, at least he wouldn't be physically attacked and even _rape_ that was how he felt when Sasuke kissed him… While he was thinking on all that and remembering about losing his third day of classes he had the guy that he now hates so much sitting next to him…He cursed him on his mind.

-Ok guys you are going to write your names on the piece of paper I'll give you all so I can formed the teams for your homework. - _Kakashi's words made Naruto come back to the reality and he took the paper Kakashi was giving to him and simply wrote his name on it without much interested, immediately he put it back to him while his friends were about to do the same.- _

-Kakashi sensei why couldn't we just pick up our teams?- _Ino asked him while sitting behind Sakura-_

-Because I say so-_ he replies with an apparently smile under his mask_-

_Sakura laughed and Ino looked at her with anger. Sai watched them and sighs, pocking Naruto on the shoulder with a finger to call his attention, well he was sitting on the chair behind him- _I hope we end on the same team Naruto-kun –_he said as he showed his typical smile-_

_The blond looked at him weird because of his smile-_Yes Sai but… Sometimes you scare me-

The rest of the class apparently was forgetting that they still were on classes because they starting to talk while Kakashi was picking the paper and organizing the teams. The black-haired guy was sitting on his chair with silence and lost on his own thoughts, he still feels like hating Konoha and all the people around after his two first days _(but not Hinata of course she was his sister)_. He had some classmates that were more annoying that other ones like Naruto, who was guilty for his punishment and his unfortunate night on the same place that he hates so bad. Sasuke was sure that the person that let them trapped all night was crazy ex-girlfriend of Naruto and that he fall into that just for bad luck. Oh yeah and also the blond end it up kissing him, he couldn't be more stupid…He definitely needed to stay away from him.

While Sasuke was lost on his mind and Naruto were talking to Sai, Kakashi was staring to everybody…Mmm who will be funnier to place together? He never does his work easy. After all he was known as the teacher that fail most part of the students and every student on Konoha had to pass through his test. Asuma and Jiraiya were always telling him that he was kind of evil with his study methodology but they didn't have the right to object, they were equal or worst than him.

-Ok it is decided. - _Kakashi said on his mind_- Listen everyone! –_Called their attention_- You will be doing this work on groups of three and four. When I call your names you'll come to me and I'll give you the topic you have to investigate. As your history professor I want you to learn and experiment as long as you can so you'll have to go to different museums and frequent diverse libraries to find all the information I'm asking for and set up to me with a good work. – _He sat up on his desk and started calling_- Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru…-_and continued calling until the final group.-_ you have one month to finish it- _He Said at last and smiled-_

Sakura and Sai looked each other with worry on his faces and then looked at his blond friend and certain black-haired guy…They end it up being the only group of four on the classroom, Naruto and Sasuke just wanted to murder Kakashi.

-Hehehe well guys…We'll have to put some effort- _says the girl with pink hair with a forced smile on her face, she knew they wouldn't get along so well-_

-Crap… Why always with the dobe? - _Said out loud and sighs- _

-Temee! I like this as much as you like it! –_Replayed_-

-Well who knows? Maybe we all can become friends- said Sai with a smile and…Everybody looked at him wanting to murder him too-

Before lunch hour the group of four of the history class decided to set up together during that hour to organize themselves with the work, they were not happy…at least the other threes because Sai looked like always does.

-…- _Sakura didn't know what to do, Sasuke was the one who proposed to have lunch together and now he didn't say a word. Naruto's humor didn't help and even the blond had started eating violently. Sai was quiet and smiling like always without saying anything and she…Well, she wasn't telling a word also._- Umm…-_she coughs a little bit and try to "break the ice"._- Well I supposed we have to decided which day we will met and which day we are going to visit the museums…-

And nobody talked…Sasuke just drank his tomatoes soup on silence and Sai was still smiling like a stupid on her opinion. Naruto end it up his meat and was willing to start with his ramen so she decided to hit him on the stomach so he'll say something while a vein was growing on her head.

-Argh..!- _He yelled while choking_- S-Sakura-chan! Why did you do that?!

-I think she wants you to say something, Naruto-kun- _Says Sai as he looked at the Uchiha- _I think we all should say something and finish this as fast as we can-

-I agreed with him –_finally the Uchiha spoke when he finished his soup_- We have to think where are we going to study and also when are we going to the library, We'll need to talk about all that on a place when we can speak out loud also.-

-Well I have something- _Sakura said as she calm down_- I think we should work on this on three days of the week and I'm talking about all in general… We could have a day to go to the museum and another to recollect information on the library and then the last one we'll use it to put together all the information. -

-Hm, I think its fine for me. _- Replayed the black-haired Uchiha_-

-Now we just have to decided where are we meeting when we have to put together all the information- _said Sai as he realize about something_- If I'm honest to you I don't think that my apartment is too comfortable for the four of us because it's too small.-

_Naruto finally stop suffocating because of the hit that Sakura gave him and decided to talk-_ I-In my house… -_cough_- There is not any problem if is on my house-

-Sakura-ugly I think you hit him pretty hard.-

-But I even didn't use too much force...-_sighs_- And who the hell are you calling ugly?!-_Yelled at him-_

-You are a coward girl- _spoke finally the Uchiha referring to the Uzumaki_-

And Sakura and Sai looked each other and couldn't avoid laughing with that comment but Naruto already was insulting him and trying to hit him. Sakura stopped him with her force on time and Sasuke smiled victorious. Well, maybe the four of them didn't get along so well but the girl with pink hair still had the hope to finish the work on time…Of course, if she was there all the time to stop her blond friend and Sai well only to add a cynical smile.

At the last hour of classes the group of four was already walking on the hallways to leave Konoha, Naruto and Sakura were talking while Sai and Sasuke were following them on silence. The blond saw that Ino was waiting for him since a while with his older brother Deidara to go home. Sasuke was the only one who didn't know who that guy was and could notice that Hinata was also waiting for him while speaking to the other two.

-You are late Naruto, Un! - _Yelled at the younger blond guy while the group came closer to them- _

-Hehehe I swear it's not my fault Deidara!- _answer to him smiling, with a hand behind his head-_

-And who is this one?-_the black-haired asked feeling curious and kind of freak out with so many people with blond hair around_-

-Oh, he is Naruto's and Ino's older brother- _Sai is the one who answered because Naruto already was far away from then and Sakura too_.- We should get closer Sasuke-kun- _finished the conversation and walked to them_-

Sasuke walks on the same direction that Sai took and Hinata greets when she see him, he stayed on silence while looking at the group.

-Well Kakashi actually gave us hard work- _said Sakura trying to help the fair-haired_-

-You are right on that- _comment the blond girl while sighs_- We couldn't find anything on the Konoha's library-

-W-We did… B-But it is because o-our topic is r-really common…-_said a blushed Hinata while everyone were paying attention to her_-

-You are so lucky Hinata-chan_- said to her the fair-haired with tearful eyes and taking her hands with his, she felt completely blushed-_

-Naruto- _the blond listened his "annoying voice" and turns around to the black-haired_- What a dobe you are-

Between insults, laughs and surprise Deidara stayed looking at them, watching the behavior of the two young guys insulting themselves and well, that was weird... A black car arrives and parked on front of the institute making everyone turn around to see the apparently expensive car and who was going down of it.

It was a young guy who seems to be the same age as Deidara but looks completely different, he has pale skin, black hair and pretty dark eyes.

-Uh? And who's that one? -_ the Uzumaki asked with innocence as pointing with his finger to his direction-_

And sometimes the fair-haired could be _"kind of silly"_ was everybody thought. Whoever who gave a look at that guy and another one to the one studying with them, (_that also has pale skin, black hair and pretty dark eyes by the way)_ could realize about how similar they are but not, that is not the Naruto they know. The young man stared at the blond who was still pointing to him and went closer to the group…Hinata and Sasuke looked each other and then turn around to Naruto.

-Good afternoon- _greets everyone while saving his key cars on one of his pockets, he stared again to certain blond-_ Mm, You must be Naruto-kun- _goes closer to him and shows his hand introducing himself with respect-_

-Eh hi? - _replies the fair-haired feeling kind of lost and nervous but taking his hand in signal of respect also. He had an unusual presentiment inside him about that guy, it was like if he wanted to say so many things to him but he didn't know what_- Do we already met?

Itachi stared at him during a few seconds with a weird expression without telling anything; just looking at him directly to his eyes and then simply smiled. That makes him feel even more nervous.

-Can you be more dobe? You are completely blind- _Sasuke intervene on the conversation feeling something weird inside him when he saw his brother looking at the blond and talking to him, the blond just looked at him confused_-

_Itachi finally replayed smiling_- Not but Hinata and Sasuke had talked to me about you a lot. I'm their older brother, Uchiha Itachi…Nice to meet you-

And when he listen that name Naruto felt the oppression on his chest coming back again and something was making him feel dizzy. What the Uchiha's had that make him feel on that way? He asked himself while smiling nervously.

_**End of chapter V**_

_Next: chapter VI- Bonds_


End file.
